I Will See You Again
by Purplefunke
Summary: Draco risks his life to help defeat the Dark Lord. Ginny tries to stop him but is it enough? Sorry, I'm no good at summaries. D/G fic. Please R&R.


****

I will see you again...

She opened her eyes from a dreamless sleep and she noticed something different about the place. She was still in the castle, and everything was in place only there seemed to be something different about the atmosphere. Like there was something big that was coming her way. She noticed that she woke up a little later than usual and she was the only one left in the room.

__

That's odd, she thought, _it's a Saturday. Maybe everyone woke up early today_. She got out of bed, took a bath and got dressed. She wanted to look nice for him today. Him. Draco Malfoy. Just the thought of him made her smile. It always has.

Not a lot of people would approve of their relationship, especially her brother. Her parents also had their say in their situation and, to her horror, they went all the way to Hogwarts to warn them both. Dumbledore could only smile at them. Her father, however, was most reluctant to accept the fact that his baby girl has given her heart to a Malfoy, but both Draco and Ginny were ready to endure all that. Especially Ginny.

She loved him. And she told him so. Even if he still didn't say back those words to her, she still did. She couldn't stop herself from loving him. He may not have told her that he loved her but he showed it everytime he saw her. It showed in the little things he did for her and the way he would look at her.

She loved everything about him. She loved the way he talked to her. He spoke to her as if she was a reasonable and grown up human being, not some immature brat who doesn't know anything about anything. She loved the way he looked at her. She felt beautiful and special under his silver gaze, like he couldn't look at anything but her. She also liked the way he's so eager to see her and be with her. He'd even cancel Quidditch practices just be out on the castle grounds, talking with her. She also liked the way he would go out of his way to help her. There has been more than one instance that Draco helped her with her homework, be it Potions or Herbology, and especially in Defense Against the Dark Arts since he seemed to know a lot about them through his father. Even Professor Snape goes easy on her now that she and Draco could be seen together almost all the time, being Draco his favorite student and all. She also loved the way he would affect her. His mere touch could make her heart skip a beat and send electricity jolts spreading through every nerve ending of her body. But most of all, she loved the way he kissed her. He would hold her close as if he never wanted to let go and his kiss would be gentle and sweet.

With that, she quickly finished fixing herself up and got out of the room. She already missed him and she only saw him last night at dinner. As she got into the Common Room, she saw that no one was there. She looked around and noticed that nobody stayed there because everything looked neat and in place, like everyone woke up and just went out of the Common Room. She could hear people running outside the door. Curious, she walked to the door to open it. When she did, she stopped dead and her eyes widened with what she saw before her.

She saw everything as if it was a dream. One look at the faces that got past her and she knew. She couldn't believe it was happening again. Professor Dumbledore had warned the ministry about this but they never took it seriously. Now, trouble was coming their way. It's been seventeen years and it's going to happen again. History repeats itself one more time. She couldn't move. Her face was a mixture of fear and stunned expression.

Everything is in uproar. Teachers can be seen running around the castle worriedly hoping they've found something or knew something that might help everyone out of this predicament. But only, there seemed to be none. It was hopeless. She could see wounded bodies being carried towards the hospital wing. It seemed that the castle is the only place safe. She followed the way to where the bodies were being lead to and she saw Madam Pomfrey working on her patients with a worried look in her face. She knew not all of them would live, she could see it in the nurse's face.

She didn't know what to do. She wanted to help them, but how? She could barely keep her mind straight with what she was seeing. Then, someone bumped into her.

It was Professor McGonagall.

"Goodness child! What are you doing here? You should be at the Great Hall with the other students, Miss Weasley. Come, I'll accompany you," Professor McGonagall said with a tone that said she was worried. Professor McGonagall laid her hand on Ginny's back and pushed her lightly to make her move.

"It has finally happened!" she said while walking. "The Dark Lord has again wreaked havoc in the magical world. A lot of people are dying right at this instant. He wants to take over the world and by doing so He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named must take over Hogwarts! This might be the end for all of us! Once the Dark Lord defeats us, it will all be the end for all of our kind be it magical or muggle!" she said with much emotion in her voice that Ginny didn't know if she should comfort the lady or suppress her shock at what she was hearing because, honestly, she didn't know what to believe.

"Please, Miss Weasley, stay in there with the others where you will all be safe," Professor McGonagall told her when they got to the Great Hall. "Yes, Professor," was all Ginny could reply.

She noted that every single student in the Great Hall was either nervously talking or keeping themselves from shaking with fear. Not one face reflected cheerfulness. There was no food on the table and there need not be any there because she was certain nobody would even think of eating at a time like this. She could now feel fear spreading through her as the realization of what was actually happening dawned on her.

She started for the Gryffindor Table. She found Hermione sitting alone and her face was in her hands. Her shoulders were racking and Ginny could tell they were racking with sobs. _Oh, Hermione_, she thought. _Everything will turn out OK, please stop crying_.

She sat beside Hermione and placed her hand on Hermione's back. The moment Hermione felt Ginny's shaking hand on her back, she looked up and when she saw Ginny, she cried even more. Ginny put her arms around Hermione. Although Ginny was quaking with fear, she managed to keep her emotions in check. Not Hermione, however.

"Oh Ginny! I'm so worried! I can't stand this!" she cried in Ginny's embrace. Ginny tried to comfort her and she started looking around for Harry, Ron and Draco. _Where are Ron and Harry when Hermione needed someone to comfort her?_ she thought. Her gaze then riveted to the Slytherin Table and saw that Draco was not there.

She brought her attention back to Hermione. "Shhh, everything will turn out okay, Hermione. Don't worry about it," Ginny said, though she didn't know if it was Hermione she was trying to comfort or herself.

__

I knew that this moment would come in time   
That I'd have to let go and watch you fly   
I know you're coming back so why am I dying inside...

"Where's Harry and Ron? Furthermore, where's Draco?" she asked no one in particular.

"Oh Gin, they're all with Dumbledore. They're planning ways to defeat Voldemort. Harry's supposed to be the one who's going to defeat the Dark Lord because it's written on the prophecies. Ron simply won't stay because he thinks he needs to do something in order to help Harry! They're going away to defeat Voldemort, Gin!" she explained exasperately.

Ginny's throat went dry. Harry and Ron were going away to fight Voldemort! "And what about Draco?" she asked, but she had the nagging feeling that she already knew what Hermione would say. She could feel something more than fear seep through her bloodstream. Hermione looked at her as if she wasn't sure what she was going to tell her.

"I-I…" Hermione trailed. "I… Oh Gin! He's going with them! Malfoy knows a lot about the Dark Arts and Professor Dumbledore told him to come. Draco Malfoy knows about Voldemort's plans because he will be initiated as Voldemort's most trusted accomplice once he finished Hogwarts! Only, Malfoy doesn't want to. He's been telling Dumbledore about the Dark Lord's plan."

Ginny froze. Draco was going away to fight the most evil and dangerous Dark Lord and there's every chance he might never come back!

"W-wha-at?" Ginny asked unable to believe what she was hearing. "Why didn't he tell me about that? Why did he keep this from me?" Ginny asked in disbelief. Draco lied to her? Why? Ginny could feel the tears at the back of her eyes. They were going to fall any minute now.

"They're going away, Gin. And I'm so scared that they may never come back," Hermione said.

It was Ginny's turn to cry now. She couldn't keep her fear now. Just the thought of Draco not coming back to her was making her stomach wrench.

"No, Hermione! He's not going away! He's staying here with me!" Ginny cried, tears now falling from her eyes. It was Hermione's turn to hug her as she cried.

"I'm sorry, Gin, but he wants to go. He wants to face his father and Voldemort. He told me not to tell you about it, but I couldn't lie to you," she said as Ginny's cries became more apparent. "He told me he didn't want you to know about it because you might get worried and he doesn't want that."

Hermione's embrace became tighter and Ginny couldn't control herself. She tried to stop crying but the tears were flowing out uncontrollably. _He's about to risk his life to save us and he's still thinking about me getting worried_, Ginny thought as her love for Draco filled her heart she was so sure it was going to burst anytime.

"We have to do something, Herms. We can't just stay here. I'm going with them!" she announced.

"Gin, it's no use! I wanted to go with them, too. But Professor Dumbledore told me not too. And Malfoy forbade it because if I go, then he's so sure you're going, too, and he didn't want that to happen. Both Harry and Ron gave the same reason!" Hermione said, her emotions in control now.

"But, I can't do that!" she said hoping someone would yield to her plea. When Ginny's sobs subsided, Hermione placed her arm around Ginny's shoulders to console her and Ginny's head rested on Hermione's shoulders. They waited until someone filled them in on what was about to happen.

A moment later, Professor Dumbledore came through the door and the hall fell silent. Following Professor Dumbledore were Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Harry, Ron and Draco.

Ginny's heart leapt the moment her eyes landed on him. It always does. As usual, his face held an empty expression. But his eyes gave him away. Ginny could see anger and regret flickering in his beautiful silver orbs. Ginny lifted her head from Hermione's shoulders and looked at Draco with her sad expression on her face.

When Draco saw her, she saw a change in his expression. She wanted so much for him to tell her that what Hermione had just told her was not true. But now, as he was looking at her, it was written all over his face that everything Hermione said would inevitably happen. Ginny looked at his face that clearly told her, "I'm sorry."

Both their eyes locked at Draco moved towards the teacher's table. Ginny just stared at his retreating back, as fresh tears started to fall from her eyes.

Professor Dumbledore took the floor and said, "It is to my great regret that I am to tell you of the terrible situation that we are in right now. As you may know, a lot of wizards are already dying as of this moment fighting and risking their lives to subdue the Dark Lord. But, I believe this is not enough to stop him. In order to defeat him, we must join our forces and hope that fate will grant us as victors from this long-fought battle. I will try to defeat the Dark Lord myself, with the help of Professor Snape, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy. They will be joining me in the journey to the place where we are to defeat the Dark Lord. When we arrive there, another of our accomplice will join us there and help us. Sirius Black is, of the moment, in another part of the country because I have been inquiring from him several locations of Death Eaters. He will be joining us on the way to the place where we are to duel with the Dark Lord."

As Professor Dumbledore was saying all these, Draco was looking at Ginny, his insides turning because he made her cry. One look at her face and he understood that she already knew everything about him, his father and Voldemort. He didn't tell her any of these, even before, because he knew they'd make her worry and that was the last thing he wanted her to do. When he saw her as he entered the Great Hall, he fought down the urge to go to her and pull her in his arms because she looked so vulnerable with those tears in her big brown eyes. He cursed himself for doing that to her. She deserved none of this.

Professor Dumbledore spoke again about hope and the possibility that they may win this battle, but Ginny didn't hear him. Her eyes and attention were all on Draco and he was there standing, looking at her, begging her to understand that he needed to do this, that he can't run away from his father forever.

But Ginny didn't understand. Because he never told her. The world seemed to be spinning around her. Images of Draco, Harry and Ron dying swirled through her mind. Then the pain that would eventually go with it. She felt weak because she couldn't do anything to stop this. When she couldn't take it anymore, she stood up and ran towards the door, with every head turning towards her, following her as she exited the doors of the Great Hall. All heads then turned towards Draco, as everyone knew about their relationship, including Professor Dumbledore who had a somber look on his face. Without a moment's hesitation, Draco started to run after Ginny. He didn't care if Professor Dumbledore got mad at him for walking out, or if Ginny's brother was ready to crush his neck for making his sister cry. All he knew was that, he needed to talk to her, to make her understand, so she wouldn't hate him. Because he didn't know if he could bear it if she did.

Ginny ran, blinded by the tears in her eyes. She needed to get out of there. She couldn't bear to hear any more of those things. There was every chance that none of them was coming back. There was a big possibility that she may never see Ron, Harry or Draco again. And she couldn't bear hearing that. Ginny could feel her stomach turning as pain pierced through her heart. As she entered the Gryffindor Common Room, she could feel the cool air against her wet tear-streaked face. She was about to dash back to her dormitory when a voice stopped her.

"Ginny! Wait!" Draco shouted, running then, shooting out his arm to stop the portrait from closing. Then he stopped dead when he saw Ginny standing with her back to him.

"Ginny, please let me explain it to you," he said achingly, not bothering if she was facing him or her back to him. "I need to do this. I can't run away from my father _or_ the Voldemort forever. I have to face them sooner if not later."

"I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you about this before. I didn't want you to worry about me anymore. You've already given me enough just by being with me and I don't think I ought to tell you those things. I don't want you to bother thinking about them. And if I told you those things and if my father knew that you knew about them, he might want to kill you and that's the last thing I want him to do! Do you understand me?" Draco asked her, his voice pleading for her to understand.

When Ginny didn't reply, Draco continued speaking. "Please don't hate me. I didn't want anyone to harm you and that's why I couldn't tell you. My father already knows about you and he's threatening me that he will hurt you if you knew about his plans. And I couldn't let him do that."

Draco's heart wrenched when he saw that her shoulders were now racking of sobs. He wanted so badly to comfort her, hug away all the pain that she's feeling, but he didn't. She probably hated him now that she knew what he was doing behind her back. She loathed him now that she knew he had been seeing the Dark Lord behind her back. He probably deserved it. It's probably better this way, knowing she'll never love him again. It would be easier for him to go away, knowing there's nothing left for him to come back to. But if that were so, then why did he feel so forlorn at the thought? Why did he feel so drained of life at the thought of Ginny not loving him again? He never told her he loved her and she never asked that of him. But did he?

He did. He just didn't want her to get involved in his troubles because once his father knows she means something to him, they'd hurt her. It's a good thing his father trusted him enough to forget about the Truth Potion or else... he didn't want to think about it. And he didn't want it anymore than Granger, her weasel of a brother and stupid Potter do.

Ginny stood there, crying harder than she ever thought she would. She knew her entire face was wet with her tears and she couldn't stop them. She was shaking all over not because she hated Draco, but because of the fear that she might never be able to endure it if anything happened to him if he went with Harry and the rest.

After a moment, Draco spoke again. "Please, Gin, don't make this any harder than it already is," he asked her in a voice he never used. "Please don't hate me," he begged.

Ginny heard the emotion and desperation in his voice and she couldn't take it anymore. She turned around and looked at him straight in the eye and said, "I don't hate you, Draco." When Ginny said that, she could see relief flicker in his silver gaze. "I'm just scared that if you go with Harry and Dumbledore, you won't come back to me and I won't be able to take it."

Draco's control snapped and through a blur of tears, Ginny saw him coming towards her and then he gathered her in his arms and held her so tight that it only made her cry even more.

"I'm so sorry, Gin. Please stop crying. Please," he said as he placed on hand on her head, holding her to his chest. He could feel her shaking in his arms and with that he even held her, if possible, tighter.

"Please stop crying like this. I can't take it when I see you cry especially if I am the reason why you're crying," he said. He could feel his robes getting wet with her tears and he began running his hands on her back and then he kissed the top of her head. Draco closed his eyes, his jaw against the top of her head and just tried to prolong the feeling of Ginny being in his arms because he may never have the chance to have them there again.

__

Are you searching for words that you can't find   
Trying to hide your emotions but eyes don't lie   
Guess there's no easy way to say goodbye...

After a moment when her sobs have subsided, Draco broke their embrace, lifted her chin so she would look at him and stared into her eyes. He could see sadness in those big chocolate pools of hers. He took her face in his hands and brushed the tears on her cheeks with his thumbs and while he did, Ginny closed her eyes imprinting everything that was happening in her mind.

"I'm sorry," he said again. Then, Ginny opened her eyes and stared back at Draco's gray ones and said, "I know," she replied, placing her hands on his chest. "And I understand why did you didn't tell me those things. It's just that… well…" she said with a guilty look on her face

"What?" Draco asked, curious, running his knuckles along her smooth cheek his gaze running over her entire face memorizing it.

"Well…" she started, "I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here with me where it's safe," she said helplessly hoping against hope that he'll yield to her plea.

"I can't do that, Gin," Draco said softly. "Please try to understand. I have to face my father... as a man. I have to help Dumbledore and, as much as I don't want to, Potter and your brother," he said while he noted the sad smile that crept upon Ginny's face when she heard about him helping Potter and her brother. "I can't just stay here knowing I could do something to help. I don't want Voldemort to take over any more than you do."

Ginny had to fight down another set of new tears to fall from her eyes when she realized that he will never change his mind and that she, herself, could not make him do so. "I can't stop you from going, can I?"

"As much as I want to stay here with you... I'm afraid so. Even if you don't want me to go, I still will. Because I know I'm doing the right thing. I just hope you understand and I hope you don't hate me for this."

"How can I hate you?" She said, tears now falling again. "I love you."

With that, Draco bent his head forward and lowered his mouth to hers, capturing her lips in a fierce kiss that made Ginny's mind completely go blank. His lips were moving hungrily above hers, his hands holding her head at her nape. He could taste the tears that were falling from her eyes when they slid down to her lips. Instinctively, her hands on his chest slid up on his shoulders and wound them around his neck. She felt his strong hands around her waist and they clasped her tighter towards him. Her fingers found themselves snaking through the soft hairs at his nape.

It was the first time Draco had ever kissed her like this, with so much ardor, so much hunger. She glorified the feeling of his lips pressed, parted and moving above her own responding ones.

Long minutes after, Draco lifted his mouth from hers, stared momentarily at her face and then closed his eyes again and kissed her cheeks tasting the tears there. He then pressed his forehead against hers and her hands grazed his cheeks absently.

Draco sighed, crystallizing everything in his mind. Her body pressed against his, her one arm on his shoulders, her fingers at his nape and cheeks, everything! He never wanted to forget any of it. Then, after having remembered what she last said, he replied, "I know."

He felt her open her eyes and he did the same. Just by looking at her, he was so sure that she was waiting for something, a sort of reply other than "I know" from him as he was sure that she'd been wanting to hear them ever since the first time she told him that. He also knew that he loved her just as much as she loved him, maybe even more. And he knew as sure as hell that he'd been loving her for a long time, maybe even longer than she had loved him. He was just afraid to admit to himself that he really was in love with her. He loved her so much that he was aching to say it whenever he looked at her. He thought it was unfair of him that she told him over and over again how she felt about him and he never said anything about what _he_ felt about her.

Ginny thought that he didn't really know, because she thought he didn't really know how much she loved him. She said the words again to make him understand.

"I love you, Draco," she said, pulling him to her again and embracing him tightly that Draco couldn't take it anymore. He had to say the words to her because he was dying to. This was his chance and he may never have it again. Controlling the emotions running through him, he pulled away a little so that he was looking into her big brown eyes.

"I know and you know what?" he said, smiling down into her eyes.

"What?'

"I love you, too."

Ginny's eyes widened at the words he said to her. She couldn't speak or move. She had to fight down the urge to bump her head to the wall just to check if she was dreaming or not. She knew she was going to cry, but not with sorrow but with happiness because now, she felt what it was like to feel loved by someone. Someone whom she also deeply loves. 

"I love you, Gin. I always have," Draco said lifting his hand to her cheeks. Then, to his utter shock, he saw two fat drops of fresh tears fall from her beautiful eyes. His brows furrowed.

"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" he asked anxiously, brushing the tears away.

"No."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because," she said trying hard not to cry, "I never thought you'd ever love me back."

Draco pulled her to him in a crushing embrace and spoke to her with a voice he didn't think he'd ever used to anyone else.

"Oh, Gin. I've loved you even before you told me you loved me. I've been loving you for a long time. I guess I just didn't want to admit that I could actually feel love," he said, his voice hoarse and raw with emotion. Then, before she could say anything else, he sealed her mouth with his, pouring out everything he was feeling to the kiss they were sharing.

__

I'll be standing at the edge of the earth   
Hoping that someday you'll come back again   
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth   
Hoping for someday, someday...

By the time Draco lifted his head, Ginny was breathless. She looked at Draco for a moment, then, she laid her cheek against his chest, enjoying the feel of his arms around her. And much to her delight, Draco held her tighter and they both fell silent in each other's arms. She felt so happy and elated that Draco had finally told her how he really felt about her and at the same time, she couldn't stop the undeniable aching in her heart that he's going away to face the worst and most evil creature to have ever lived. She held back tears at the thought of Draco not coming back. Unable to bear the pain welling up inside her heart, she pulled back a little from his embrace so she was looking up at his silver eyes.

"Will you do something for me, Draco?" she asked.

He smiled at the sound of his name. "Anything," he told her.

"Promise me you'll come back."

The smile from his faded and Ginny felt like someone stabbed her. _He doesn't believe he has a chance to win and he's thinking he may never come back_ she panicked. "You have to come back, Draco! I wouldn't be able to bear it if you didn't. Please tell me you'll come back," she pleaded to him.

__

Don't misunderstand what I'm trying to say   
I don't want to let you leave this way   
I want you to know that I stand right by your side   
And I know this may be   
The very last time that we see each other cry   
But whatever happens know that I'll...

Draco heard the desperation in her voice. He wanted to come back to her. He had to come back to her. Now, he had a reason to live. He had to stay alive and no one, not even Voldemort could stop him from coming back to her. He, then, looked deeply in her eyes and said, "I promise."

Satisfied with that, Ginny pressed her cheeks against his chest again and her arms went around his waist. Draco could tell she was worrying already. As if to soothe her just a little, he said, "I promise I'll come back, Gin, no matter what it takes."

"No matter what it takes?"

"No matter what it takes, I promise, I will," he confirmed. "I'll even bring your brother and Potter with me."

Ginny's heart leapt and the sweetness of what he was saying. Draco knew Weasel and Potter meant a lot to her, as much as he hated them, and he knew that if either one of them died, a part of her would die, too, and he'd never allow that.

"Promise to bring them back with you?" she said, diverting her gaze up at his looking hopeful

"I promise."

__

I'll be standing at the edge of the earth   
Hoping that one day you'll come back again   
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth   
Hoping that someday   
You'll come back to me   
I'll be praying for whatever it's worth   
Believing that one day you'll come back again   
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth   
Hoping for someday..

She smiled and Draco didn't know whether to pull her to his arms or kiss her again, so he did the only thing he knew would make her smile even more, he looked at her and told her he loved her.

As he predicted, her smile became even brighter, lighting up her whole face making her the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. After a few more minutes of silence while basking in the wonderful feeling of being enclosed in each other's arms, Draco spoke.

"We have to go, Gin. They'll be wondering where we are."

"Yeah, I guess," Ginny replied breaking their embrace. Draco held out his left hand for her to hold, looked at her and beckoned for the door, while saying softly, "Come on, Gin."

Ginny grasped his hand with her right and entwined her fingers with his. They walked silently towards the Great Hall. Ginny dreaded each step she took. She knew that every step she took towards the Great Hall would take her closer to the possibility of losing Draco. Her heart was beating furiously, she had to fight down the urge to clutch his arm and stop them both from reaching their destination and turn around. When they reached the doors of the Great Hall, she squeezed Draco's hand lightly to beckon him to stop. And they did.

__

And I know this may be   
The very last time that we see each other cry   
But whatever happens know that I'll...

Draco looked down at the girl beside him and saw that her head was bent downward. Then, she looked at him with pleading eyes, no doubt, pleading him to turn around.

"I have to do this, Gin. And I promise you I will come back with your brother and Potter," he said solemnly.

Ginny looked at him her eyes getting wet again, but she got a hold of herself and nodded. When she did, Draco opened the doors and every head inside the Hall was turned towards them. They walked hand in hand at the center aisle. Ginny looked at Ron, who was there standing with Harry with Dumbledore in front of the teacher's table. Both Harry and Ron were scowling at both of them. As much as they both hated Malfoy, Ron and Harry couldn't very well change Ginny's mind about Malfoy so they gave up and let them be. They still pretty much act the same as usual around Ginny and they try to be civil towards Malfoy and Ginny was thankful for that because Draco seemed to be doing the same towards Ron and Harry.

"Ah, I see you're both here. Well, as I'm sure that Mr. Malfoy has explained to Miss Weasley about the situation, I'm sure I don't need to go through it again," Professor Dumbledore said, looking at Ginny. Ginny nodded while looking at Professor Dumbledore and noted that for once, there wasn't any amusement in his eyes. They were blank and unemotional, almost hostile.

While Professor Dumbledore continued speaking, Draco led Ginny towards the Gryffindor Table and she sat beside Hermione who was looking relieved that nothing happened to them. Draco then started to let go of her hand to join Ron and Harry with Dumbledore, but Ginny tightened her hold on his hand. Draco looked at her questioningly and she looked up at him.

"Please just stay here," she implored him. Draco complied silently and whoever was sitting beside her a while ago, moved so that Draco could sit beside Ginny, their hands still threaded together.

"Now, before we get moving, I just need to settle a few things with the teachers and I expect everyone to stay here," Professor Dumbledore said deliberately.

They waited, and both Harry and Ron went over to where Hermione, Ginny and Draco were. Ron and Harry looked at Ginny and said in unison, "I'm sorry, Gin."

"We can't just stay here. We have to help," Ron said ignoring Draco.

"I understand and I'm just worried about all of you," Ginny said looking at them both.

"Thanks, Gin. We'll win this battle no matter what it takes," Harry said looking determined. Ginny guessed he really wanted some payback to what Voldemort did to him on a yearly basis. Harry always gets almost killed every year thanks to Voldemort.

"I just want to let you know, Gin. I love you forever and that's never going to change no matter what happens," Ron told Ginny.

"I know, Ron, and I love you, too. You, too, Harry. You're like my seventh brother already," she told him smiling a little.

"I know, Gin, and I feel the same way," Harry said a small smile tugging at his lips. After that, both guys turned to Hermione who was crying so hard. Both tried to say endearing words to their best friend, but it was no use.

Draco didn't say anything and he just held Ginny's hand. He didn't feel any jealousy towards Potter any longer because he knew Ginny now only saw Potter as another brother. Ginny then laid her head on his shoulder and placed her arm around his waist. Draco, in turn, placed his hand on her shoulder and ran his hand at her arm.

__

I'll be standing at the edge of the earth   
Hoping that one day you'll come back again   
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth   
Hoping that someday   
You'll come back to me   
I'll be praying for whatever it's worth   
Believing that one day you'll come back again   
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth   
Hoping for someday...

A few minutes later, Professor Dumbledore announced that it was time to go. Hermione's cries became more apparent and Ginny could also feel her heart twisting inside her chest. Professor McGonagall announced that those who wanted to see the Professor Dumbledore and the rest off, they were to go the castle grounds because that's where they were going to take off.

Almost everyone stood up because they all wanted to see Harry, Ron, Draco, Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore off.

__

Waiting for someday, believing in someday   
Praying for someday, I'll be...

Draco, squeezed Ginny's arm and whispered in her ear, "It's time, Gin." And they both stood up. Ginny didn't say a word while they walked arm in arm towards the castle grounds.

__

Longing for someday, clinging to someday   
Cherishing someday, I'll be...

The weather seemed to be running parallel with everyone's mood because the wind was blowing, but not dangerously, and the sun couldn't be seen. Clouds were spread out on the sky and the leaves were dancing all around.

When they were outside, Draco grasped his wand in his pocked, held it and whispered, "Accio Firebolt 360" and sure enough his new broom model, which his father got him early that year, almost instantly glided beside him. He grasped its handle and continued walking with Ginny arm in arm.

__

Thinking of someday, dreaming of someday   
Wishing for someday, I'll be...

Professor Dumbledore with Professor Snape beside him spoke when everyone was gathered together. He beckoned for Harry, Ron and Draco to mount their brooms. Harry and Ron did so almost immediately but Draco didn't. He gathered a now-crying Ginny in his arms and said, "This is it, Gin. I'll see you again, I promise, no matter what it takes."

He kissed Ginny one last time, not caring if everyone was staring at them and then, tore himself away from Ginny and the crowd of students and then mounted his own broom, his back facing Ginny.

"Lets go, men," Professor Dumbledore declared and with that, he pushed from the ground and then flew. Professor Snape followed, then Harry, then Ron.

Before Draco took off, he stole one last look from Ginny, memorizing how she looked with her hair being blown by the wind together with her robes. Ginny stared back at him still hoping, he'd changed his mind, and then he took off, joining the form of the others in the sky flying towards the horizon.

__

Living for someday, counting on someday   
Knowing that one day...   
I will see you

Ginny stepped forward and tore herself from the crowd and gazed up at the horizon. She was no longer crying because she knew Draco promised her he was coming back. And Draco never broke any of his promises to her. She raised one hand to her heart, looked at the retreating form of Draco and smiled.

__

Yes, Draco, that's right, she thought, _I will see you again._

_______________________

****

A/N: So how was it? Was it any good? Hopefully. The song is actually entitled 'Standing at the Edge of the Earth' by Blessid Union of Souls. Please do review. I want to know if I'm doing something wrong here so constructive criticisms are always welcome. Thanks a lot! :)

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except maybe the plot. I don't receive or make any money with this story.


End file.
